The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. A system and method shows a rules-based data access. Data shareability rules are evaluated based on the policies that regulate the access of the customer data, the customer preferences, the requesting entity, and the providing entity. The customer data is provided to the requesting entity according to the evaluation.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that systems and methods use social networking profiles of users to generate personalized content of display pages. The personalized content may be generated using profile data retrieved via an application program interface of a social networking system, and may be presented on the display pages of a distinct system, such as a site that hosts an electronic catalog of items. The personalized content may include features that allow a user to indicate a like or preference for an item and that can be customized based on, e.g., the extent of the user's social network or the influence the user has over other potential users of the catalog system. Systems and methods are also disclosed that use the social networking profiles to generate personalized messages that can be posted to social network contacts of the user to provide information about items for which the contacts may be interested.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that Video Inpainting refers to a field of computer vision that aims to remove objects or restore missing or tainted regions present in a video sequence by utilizing spatial and temporal information from neighboring scenes. The overriding objective is to generate an inpainted area that is merged seamlessly into the video so that visual coherence is maintained throughout and no distortion in the affected area is observable to the human eye when the video is played as a sequence.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.